Such thing as second love?
by vaaalentizzle
Summary: Greasers, lost love, and Forks. A wolf imprint story, post Breaking Dawn. Seth/OC.
1. Prologue

They say we don't have feelings. They think we're just a bunch of no good, violent, little delinquents. They may be right about some of those but we have feelings. We can feel happy, sad, unadulterated love.

I was happy, being different yet so alike with the gang. But all good things must come to an end.

Mine came to an end in Forks.

_Here is a little bit of what you'll be feeling in my next story. Since it's been so long since I published I may as well give you a little something. The first chapter will not be up until my first story has progressed a little more so check that one out. (:_

_- Miranda_


	2. Chapter One

_Well, like I promised, here is chapter one of my next story! I promised my friend my next story would be about us and I plan on keeping that promise, no matter how opposed to it I am LOL. Most of the events in this story are based on some of the things that have happened to us during or friendship (: Okay, so enjoy._

_**Disclaimer**: Do I own it yet? Of course not. BUT I do own myself and I guess I'll let Marisol own herself. LOL okay._

I leaned against the wall at my friend's house and watched as the gang goofed off as usual. I was pretty good at just blending in and staying in the back ground, and that should be pretty hard considering the fact I'm a giant. But it's not the height people notice; it's the fact that I'm a greaser. I hang out with the greasiest people you could find. So you can say we don't exactly blend in. There are 6 people in the gang.

There's me, Miranda, a tall, lanky fifteen year old girl with dark brown curly hair a few inches past my chest that has a little brown color on top where the sun bleached it and white on the sides where I bleached it. I have brown – almost black - eyes that people say are my most "intense" feature. I dress like your average greaser and am proud of everything about me. I was born and raised in Puerto Rico until the age of 5 but I'm only half Puerto Rican. My mom was Native American and African American. She died after I was born, so my dad had to raise me. That's why the Puerto Rican side of me is so dominant.

There's Marisol, my best friend anyone could ask for. She's a short, spunky Mexican, she moved her when she was four. She has long, layered hair that she bleached highlights into. She is the prettiest greaser you will find and is the sweetest one you will ever meet. My dad adopted her when she moved here saying "I needed another sibling". It was the only decision I've ever agreed with him on.

Then there's Carlos. He's tall and dark. He's been my neighbor since I moved here. Marisol and I would always hang with him and he's the one that made us tough and introduced us to the gang. He's 16 and is the prankster of the gang, but we love him anyway.

There's Randolph, who everybody called Randy because he hated to be called Randolph. He's 5'8 ½ and has long, greased back black hair. He has the greenest eyes that pierce your soul. And I'm not even kidding, you cannot lie to him. His eyes won't let you. He used that feature to his advantage always getting information which the gang found came in handy.

Caleb, the biggest of the gang, was my favorite next to Carlos. He has curly, black hair a little past his ears. He's a huge 6'4 and is the meanest in the gang. But to me is like my protector. He never lets anything happen to me. He's always there when people try to start a fight with me ready to back me up. Almost like a big brother you could say.

Last but not least there is Eli. He doesn't talk much but he's tough as nails. He takes crap from no one and will fight you in a heartbeat. He's short and skinny with long, straight, dirty blonde hair that is greased completely back.

I watched as the gang played around on Carlos' front yard. Play fighting and doing weird little stunts. I sat on the steps and read as I usually did. Randy came and sat next to me just looking at me.

"Must you always read that book?" he asked. "That's like the seventh time you've read it." He laughed.

"It's a good book, you should try reading sometime." I looked at him and held up my eyebrow.

He laughed. "Me? Reading? You're real funny Andy." They called me Andy just for kicks. They said the last part of my name, Anda, sounded like it, so they started calling me that. It wasn't a genius nickname but it was creative and it stuck.

He nudged me and I started laughing too. He was real handsome if you looked close. When his hair wasn't greased back it was wavy and fell over his forehead in tufts. His black hair made his green eyes seem to glow.

I didn't realize I was staring until he nudged me again and asked if I was alright. I nodded and got up hoping he wouldn't ask why I was staring. I always had a little crush on him. He was nicer to me than any of the gang except Carlos. No one could ever be nicer than Carlos. Randy would always try to make conversation when I was being closed off again. He would hang out with me when Marisol was with her boyfriend, and the guys were out doing something crazy.

They always talked about how I was the weirdest greaser around because I read and hardly smoked and drank with them, but I was still a greaser.

I walked down a few steps over to my house with Randy close behind. I went into my house and fished out another good book. When I walked out Randy was sitting on my porch swing.

"Come here Andy." He said patting the seat next to him.

I sat next to him and crossed my legs when he started to swing it.

"You know, I've always been really jealous of Carlos and Roberto." He said, staring out passed my front yard.

"Why would you be jealous of them?" I asked, taken aback by this random confession.

"Because they are so close to you." He said, looking at me, his eyes showing that he wasn't kidding.

"But we're close too. I spend more time with you than anyone else." I said.

"I spend time with you but I don't know anything about you. They know so much about you and all I know are the books you like to read. Andy, I like you. I really like you." He said, not looking at me again.

He really just admitted he liked me. I didn't know what to say. I like him, a lot, and he just admitted he liked me.

"I, uh, I like you too. I've kind of always liked you." I said, honestly.

"Well then why haven't you ever told me?" He asked, turning to me.

"I was scared," I looked into his eyes. "I didn't know how to tell you. There were so many doubts going through my head. I didn't think you liked me. I thought you just saw me as some boring, weird greaser girl."

"Andy, you're much more than some boring, weird greaser girl. I love hanging out with you. I love watching you read. The way every time you read a book you get so wrapped up into it that the whole world is gone. The way you explain what's happening in a book in such detail I feel like I'm reading the book myself. The way you'd rather watch the gang goof around than play in the games, but you still have an attitude like a lion, willing to defend anyone in the gang. Andy, I've liked you for so long it hurts." He told me.

I was choked up. I didn't expect for anyone to say this to me, especially Randy. I could feel my eyes tearing up.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I told him trying to laugh off the fact that I was crying.

"It's true Andy. That's how I feel about you." He said wiping away the tears.

I just smiled, feeling myself get hot.

"I was wondering if you, um, want to be my girlfriend. You know, since we both like each other." He said.

I was surprised and I'm sure it showed on my face. He wanted to go out with me? And we barely told each other we like each other. This was a day I never thought I'd see. Randy was the cutest guy in the gang, along with Carlos and Eli.

"I-I'd like that." I said smiling.

"Cool." He smiled at me.

What he did next caught me off guard. He pulled me closer to him, leaned in and kissed me. It was my first kiss and boy can I say… wow! I knew I sucked because I had no idea what I was doing but he didn't seem to mind. I felt his hand snake its way into my hair and pull me closer.

"Ohh, Andy and Randy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I heard Carlos.

"You know what's funny? If you combine their names, it's still Randy!" They all laughed.

"Ha-Ha guys, very funny, now get lost." Randy said.

Seth

I sat with the pack at Sam's house, eating the food Emily had prepared. She cooked enough for at least twenty people, and we ate it all. Things had been getting really interesting in the last week.

Jacob was at the Cullen's watching over Nessie, since he imprinted on her, Quil was at First Beach with Claire, like always, and Embry and Leiko were cuddled up on the couch. Paul and Rachel were out on a walk or something, and Jared and Kim were just unaccounted for.

The imprinters and imprintee's were all getting closer and closer while getting further and further from everyone else. Of course, I was exaggerating they were spending equal amounts of time with everybody but I was just bummed because I had to spend time with Brady, Collin, and my sister. Not the best combination. I missed hanging out with Leiko.

Ever since Leiko found out Embry had imprinted on her, they've been inseparable. She was so happy to be the one he had imprinted on. She told me everything. I was happy for her but with her being with Embry most of the time I hardly got to see her.

Paul and Rachel were something new too. Rachel was Jacob's sister, who came to spend more time with Billy. Jacob was furious when he found out. Jake and Paul fought for so long we thought Jake was actually going to kill him. Once they stopped fighting they talked it out and Jake understood what Paul was going through, seeing as imprinting wasn't voluntary, and he calmed down. Rachel and Paul are talking and they're getting pretty serious. She's even calmed his attitude a little which is a definite plus for the pack.

I didn't understand why everyone was imprinting around the same time. Was it the gene acting up? I didn't want to imprint now because I'm only 15 going on 16, but I don't want everyone to leave and forget about the rest of the pack. So for now I have to sit and wait and hope all of the pack can get closer again so I don't have to spend forever with Collin and co. and my sister.

"Hey bro how's Leiko?" Brady whispered.

"She's right over there, why don't you ask her." I didn't want to be bothered with him right now.

"I think she hates me."

"Why wouldn't she? You and Collin practically raped her." I growled out the last sentence.

She'd been through so much and they were just making it worse. I hope she hated them.

"That was Collin." He sighed. "I never wanted to make a pass at her, just humor her up a little."

"Well then maybe you should talk to Collin about keeping it in his pants." I snapped and the conversation was over. "I'm going to the Cullens." I said, stood and left.

I'd have to run. I didn't have a driver's license and someone who COULD drive in the pack wouldn't take me anyway. They hated me spending time over there if I didn't have to.

I ran the long distance to the Cullens clearing my head. It wasn't very long when I was running at the speed I was. I arrived about 15 minutes later and walked in without knocking.

"Hey Seth." Edward greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Edward." I smiled.

"Something wrong?" I cocked his eyebrow.

"Nothing I want to get into." I sighed, thinking about Collin and getting annoyed all over again.

"Ahh." He said realizing.

I sat on the couch next to Bella.

"How's everything Seth?" She smiled at me.

"Everything's fine despite the fact I have to hang out with Brady, Collin and Leah. I mean, Leah I can get used to but the other two are just… UGH!" I groaned and sat back in the couch.

"Oh Seth, just give them some time. I'm sure they'll mature. They're new." She smiled.

I sighed. "I'll try."

"Hey Seth." Jake walked in with a squirming Renesmee in his arms.

He set her down and she ran over to me.

"Hey Nessie." I smiled and picked her up.

She looked different since I last saw her. She looked about five or six now. Her hair was to her waist while it was in a ponytail and her face and body were more slender. She had grown slightly taller and her teeth had grown in more as I saw when she smiled at me.

I looked down at her and she touched her little, warm hand to my face. I saw images of the back porch and her running around playing.

"You wanna play outside?" I smiled down at her.

She nodded her little head and jumped up, pulling me with her outside. Jake followed close behind just laughing along with her.

"Hide and seek." She squealed. "You're it!" She laughed.

"Okay. I'll count to 30 and you hide." Of course she didn't need 30 seconds; she was a pretty fast little girl.

I got up to thirty and opened my eyes.

"Hmm, I wonder where Nessie is."

I heard little giggle from quite a distance and started running towards it. Once I was a little closer I stopped and started sneaking up. I could smell her unique smell. She was hiding behind a giant tree trunk.

I quietly snuck up and pounced in front of the tree only to see nothing but tree trunk.

"What?" I scratched my head.

I heard her giggle moving back closer to the house.

"Oh, that sneaky little girl." I laughed and started running towards the house.

By the time I got back she was already sitting on Jacob's lap and sticking her tongue out at me.

"You got me. You win again Nessie." I held my hands up.

She laughed and put her hands on Jacob's cheek.

"She wants to go to her pops." He shrugged.

"I was about to go anyway." I said.

"Hold up bro, I want to talk to you before you go." He said quickly running Nessie inside and coming back outside.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know that hanging around Brady, Collin and Leah all day must suck."

"You have no idea."

"Just hang in there bro, I'm sure you'll imprint."

"But I don't want to imprint Jake. I barely became a wolf I don't need that too."

He sighed.

"They always say that. You'll think differently when it happens."

This is not what I want to talk about right now.

"I guess. I'll see you later bro." I said, ending the conversation.

He sighed and walked inside.

Imprint my ass. I'd be just fine if I never imprinted.

_Okay, so there ya go. I know it was a little short but the next one is very much longer which I shall be upload soon. (: Just to say, we are not really greasers in real likfe buuuut to say we were inspired by the Outsiders is an understatement :3 okay, thank you and review._

_-Miranda_


End file.
